Teletoon Rebrand Bumpers
M'orning Planet: Gone Fishin'' Logo: We see a pink planet in a blue, cloudy background.We cut to a alien (The red one from Tuggawar) in a boat on a lake fishing,in the background w e see a red alien (from Hot Soup) is seen with a spoon on a crater filled with bubbling soup, the alien then scoops a bit of soup with his/her spoon and blows it right onto a blue alien (From The Big Slurp) who laters licks the soup aruond his mouth.then somthing pulls the rod,the alien notices it and reels it in,he later found out he cuaght the teletoon logo the alien throws the logo onto the screen then the alien looks at the screen and says "Hello" while waving. FX/SFX: Claymation from Cuppa Coffee Studios. Music/Sounds The Aliens in the background,the red alien reeling the logo in,and a joyfull version of the teletoon theme. Afternoon Planet: Unit Partol Logo: We see the afternoon planet on a strange purple space background while all surrounded with floating vehicles, we then see a view of the surface of the planet which we can see multi-colored buildings and houses, we then zoom into the window of a purple/blue house with a huge police badge on it (Possibly a police department) and into a room in the house with a robot on a chair surrounded by monitors in the room,each monitors showing a afternoon planet bumper,then one monitor showing Magneto Woman changes to a static background as the robot realizes it,we zoom into the screen and the static clears to reveal the robot from Magneto Woman in a dark room saying "Teletoon" then the Teletoon logo (the id's behind the logo) staticly appears. FX/SFX:2D Cel Animation from Cuppa Coffee Studios Evening Planet: Buzz Off Logo: We see the evening planet in front of a black background and is surrounded by white hands in the shape of fists and flies, the mouth attach onto the house eats one of the flies,then we a beach with a pig-like monster from Postie's Revenge on a chair drink a bottle FX/SFX: Collage-Animation from Cuppa Coffee Studios. Night Planet: Showdown Logo: We see the night planet surrounded with a few other planets, we then pan through city buildings on the planet and then we cut to a street a guy wearing a black jacket and red pants on the corner of a building and holding a hat (which looks like it may have been a police hat) which he then puts on,he later walks into a wrestling ring with various night planet charaters in the background looking at him.Then we see the green monster from "Death of a Ladies Man" holding a card saying "VS."Then we pan to the other side of the ring as a creature walk into the ring,that creature being the monster from "Cute Baby",the green monster kicks a yellow man from"Leg Man" into a bell.The two charcters begins to fight the monster gets thrown into the corner as the man uppercuts him into a wall as his eyes fly out and into the Teletoon logo on the wall with the camera following it,the eyes later looks at the screen. FX/SFX:Paper-Mache from Cuppa Coffee Studios. Music/Sounds:Cars passing by,the crowd say "FIGHT" Category:Teletoon Category:Rebrand Category:Bumpers